Wireless earphones suitable for use with mobile phones are normally called headsets and are—when not in use—often carried by the owner in a pocket, pouch, bag or suitable holding device. Some earphones are provided with a holding device adapted for use with that specific earphone. A holding device protects the earphone and prevents it from being tangled or caught with other items in the pocket or bag. Some holding devices also function as chargers for recharging the earphone battery, when the earphone is arranged in the holding device. Thus, the holding device can work as a charging cradle, which via a transformer is connected to an electrical outlet. Some holding devices also comprise a charging battery for charging the earphone and thereby extending talk time and stand by time while the user being away from a wall plug. Motorola Mini H9 is such an earphone system.
There exist many different types of wireless earphones. An earphone typically comprises at least one earphone and a wearing device for attaching the earphone to the head of the user, such that sound from the earphone speaker enters the ear canal. The earphones can be secured to a user's head by different wearing devices. As examples, these can comprise a headband, a neckband, an “earring” surrounding the outer ear, an earbud, an ear gel, an ear mold or an ear hook. When ear buds, ear gels and ear molds are used as wearing devices, the earphone is simply attached to the user by inserting the wearing device into the ear of user, where it is held in place by the inner sides of the external ear or the ear canal.
An ear hook, which sometimes is referred to as ear clip, ear loop, ear hanger, or ear brace, is a curved or essentially C-shaped device, which is attached to or is an integrated part of an earphone device. In order to mount the earphone on the ear, the ear hook is arranged around the auricle, such that it partly encircles the root of the auricle and extends in the so-called post auricular sulcus. The term “root of the auricle” refers to the area of the outer ear where it protrudes from the side of the head. Postauricular sulcus is the depression behind the ear next to the head. The “auricle” is the externally visible cartilaginous structure of the external ear. Synonyms for auricle are “pinna” or “outer ear”.
EP 1 414 221 B1 (Sony Ericsson Mobile Communications AB) discloses an earphone system comprising a wireless earphone and a carrying device, wherein the earphone comprises an ear hook for attaching the earphone to the ear of a user and the holding device comprises an outer surface. The holding device is embodied as a box with a hinged lid. The carrying device protects the earphone well but suffers from some drawbacks when it comes to user friendliness.
When earphones are provided with microphones and adapted for two-way communication, they are normally referred to as headsets. This invention covers theses headsets. However, the invention also covers hearing aids that amplify and modulate sounds for the wearer.